brothers of destiny II
by Keena.The.Dragonette
Summary: sorry about this guyz but i didnt like the last one so hope this one is diff. dont forget to review please, u no it helps me. :
1. Just a lil upset

_**Brother's of Destines II**_

_**By, Spyroz (aka. Tylor, W)**_

_**(sorry guyz but i didnt like the last one i did so i hope this one will be better.)**_

_**Chapter 1: Just a little upset** _

_"Brother, where are you?" yelled a voice from the distance. A black dragon moaned and groaned as he sat up, still half asleep._

"_Draggo where are you?" yelled the voice again, the black dragon known as Draggo rubbed his eyes and stood on his hind legs and pushed his front paws out into the air, his wings shaking a bit from him stretching. He then turned around and started to walk in the direction of the voice; while thinking to himself on what he will do, about his one love that he lost._

'_Damn brother never answers me anymore, not for anything.' Thought a slightly smaller dragon than Draggo, this dragon was a purple-scaled dragon with a yellow underbelly, running at full tilt toward his brother._

'_He's got to let her go, it's been like half a year.' He continues to think, not looking where he was going and ran right into his brother._

"_Humph… Spyro what do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?" Draggo whined, as he sits down and sobs. Spyro put his paw on his head and whined:_

"_Ow, my head!" Draggo sat there for a second before getting up, and yelling._

**"**_**WHAT DO YOU WANT, SPYRO!"** Spyro just looked at his pissed off brother, smoke coming out of his nose. Spyro then looked at the ground and said softly:_

"_Sorry bro. I just wanted to wrestle with my one and only brother, but I can see that you are mad so I'll just be going." He said, as he gets up and walks away with his head hanging low. Draggo looked at his brother the one that saved his life and never gave up on him, and the one that introduced him to Starr, just thinking of her name made him so sad. He laid down, put his paws over his eyes, and began to cry._

_**(im so sorry about the chapters langth but im trying)**_


	2. Spyro's blow out

_**(well heres chap 2 hope u all like it) :)**_

_**Chapter 2:** Spyro's blow out_

_Walking all alone, Spyro keep his head low, all he wanted to do was play with his pissy brother._

"_Not now." He said to no one it would seem, but then a black and crimson red coloured female dragon came out of the bushes._

"_Spyro? Is everything ok?" she asked, he turned around to face her tears falling from his snout, which didn't surprise her because he's been acting like this since his and his brother fight against The dark master, and after the incident with his brother's mate, Starr. He laid down and crossed his paws and pouted:_

"_It's my damn brother, he's been whining about Starr and it is driving me nuts! He needs to let her go, it's been like year and a half, someone should go and talk to him, think you can help him forget Cynder?" he said looking at her, she thought about it for a minute, before answering:_

"_And how do you propose I make him forget about the one he only loves, honestly I cant do that to him, its not nice nor right?" she said, as she began to walk away. Spyro just could not take it anymore he shot right up and yelled back to her:_

"FINE!!_ I'll do it myself!" and with that he took off and headed for his brother. Cynder turns around and yells back:_

"_You two better not get into a fight again, I don't feel like braking it up!" Spyro looks back at her and huffs, cause last time she got in between them she accidentally was hit by him and he has never let himself down._

_As Spyro flew he could not help, but think that his was going to get into it with his brother, as he landed near him._

"_Spyro? Now what do you want? Just leave me here and sulk." Said Draggo, as he turns away. Spyro could feel his temperature rise was he was going to snap right there._

"_Draggo this is quite enough!" he said as he puts his paws on his shoulders and digs his claws in them. Draggo winced from the pain and put his paws on Spyro's shoulders but does not dig them in like him, no instead his just looks at him with tear filled eyes. Spyro knows his love for Starr, but after two years, you would think that he would let her go and find a new mate._

"_Bro. Look . . . you know that you are the one that needs to help me keep these realms safe, and with you like this, I do not think you will help even yourself." As he said those harsh words, Draggo looked at the ground, and said in a soft tune:_

"_Spyro . . . your right, its time to let go, but it wont be easy though." He said, as he hugs him Spyro stood there for a second before he returned the hug._

_"we better get back to the cave moms worried about you." He said, as they start to walk back to their cave._


	3. An old face at home

(ok so heres chapter 3 it should have a lil funny in it lol)

Chapter 3: An old Face at Home

Walking back home Spyro and Draggo caught up on some brotherly stuff, you know like talking and chasing each other.

"You know I'm faster then you Draggo!" yells Spyro as he runs right on by him, Draggo shakes his head downward to the ground, he then looks back at Spyro and his eyes go wide and yells at him:

"Spyro look out…" Spyro then turns his head and gives him a weird look and looks back in front of him. His eyes went as wide as they could go and then:

-WHAMM-

Draggo just bursts out laughing, as Spyro tail was all curled up was he slides down the wall.

"Spyro are you ok, that's the second time you hit the side of the cave bro." Draggo said as he walks beside Spyro. He looks at Draggo and moans while he rubs his head. Draggo then gets a evil grin on his face, he takes a beep breath and blows some water breathe on his brother.

"Yuck, gross, ugh." Said Spyro as he lifts his head and looks at his wings as slimy water drips off them. Then a midnight blue dragon walks out of the cave smiling and walks to the two brothers, and put a paw on Draggo's shoulder.

"Draggo it seems you are feeling better, and did Spyro hit the side of the cave again?" She asked, Draggo looks at her and smiles and answers her:

"Yeah, this is the second time he did." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, come in side there some old friends here that wants to meet you, I am sure you will remember them." Said the blue dragonette, as she walked back in the cave. Draggo and Spyro looked at each other in confession, before Spyro asked:

"Who do you think it could be, bro?" as he gets up and stands beside Draggo, they both went started to walk to the opening of their cave.

(i'm sorry about the chapters ppl but im a nooby for stories, so please be nice to me :( )


End file.
